April for Fools
by PeaPrince
Summary: "... I hate you, Haru..." It wasn't the words that had made him froze midway and forgot everything at the moment. It was the voice itself which had penetrated into his brain and mind and then down clenching his heart mercilessly with temporary attack.


.

.

"... I hate you, Haru..."

It wasn't the words that had made him froze midway and forgotten everything at the moment. It wasn't how the words were said, since even though he acknowledged no seriousness in the tone, his mind wouldn't register it.

It was the voice itself which had penetrated into his brain and mind and then been down clenching his heart mercilessly with temporary attack. The usual gentle voice that always soaked him with endless warmth everytime he came to the surface of water, the voice he would recognize everywhere even if he had been on the other side of the world…

It was Makoto's voice... and it said hate him.

Then it was silence. A perfect time to retaliate the words, but his opened mouth was unable to utter words. There was something wet, trailing slowly on the cheek replacing his holding words.

"Haru! Oh, God... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...!" The voice owner now was closing the remaining distance between them. The playful expression then turned to panic and guilt. His favorite greens in Makoto's eyes were now conflicted and perhaps, they would follow the suit to be the next crying orbs.

He bowed, shielding his eyes from Makoto's sight and silently got rid of the annoying liquid. When he was back looking at Makoto's direction, his face had turned to his usual poker face.

"I'm sorry... you know that I will never hate you..." Makoto began while searching with his eyes for signs of anger and annoyance.

Makoto would never find anger or annoyance, but he would obviously find plenty of hurts.

"No..." A reply he finally managed after shamefully choked by his own tears. At least, if somebody in this world had privilege to see him crying, it was only Makoto. "No, it wasn't your fault. I've challenged you for April fool's prank." He continued while biting his lip. It was a very embarrassing situation, but he could never have expected for Makoto saying that words even for only April fool.

"Actually... it was Nagisa's suggestion." Makoto handed out his cell phone and showed a message from the troublesome blond about kinds of prank Makoto could pull off for him. There were 4 nasty stuffs on the list before at the very end there was written about saying hate on his face.

He rolled his eyes, he wouldn't expect any less from Nagisa. He was a Demi-God of pranksters. Even now, the ache around his chest hadn't completely gone away.

Nagisa had planned a game for April fool. Somehow, he had managed to convince Haruka to participate in the game for the good purpose. He had staked mackerel meal tickets for a whole week and free pool cleaning duties for the winner. When he was pulled in by Nagisa's mackerel trap, Makoto agreed to participate too. For Nagisa, it was like luring two fishes with one bait.

Now he shifted his attention back to his best friend. Makoto had been watching him worriedly and also was in verge of crying. "I make Haru cry... I am a jerk."

He frowned. If Makoto was crying too, he would only feel to be a bigger jerk compared to Makoto's puppy eyes.

"It's April fool, you are only become a fool, not a jerk." He smiled a little, but the gesture had prevented Makoto for sobbing more.

"Am I forgiven?" Makoto beamed although his shoulders were still slumped.

Makoto was his best friend in this world or perhaps more than that... he was too lazy to think what they both actually are. However, he wanted to do some a payback for the sharp ache from Makoto's words before.

It's April fool...

"No. I won't forgive you." _Yes you are forgiven_.

"I hate you," _I love you_.

"Leave me alone..." _Please stay_.

Makoto seemed experiencing shocked by those 3 sentences but then he was back to his gentle persona.

It was April fool... and Makoto was no fool.

Makoto stayed.

.

.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! This is my first attempt Mako/Haru fanfic. Feedbacks would always be appreciated!**


End file.
